


We're Gonna Need a Bigger Bed

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [75]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Aasim and Ruby find their bed to be far too small when all of their children want to pile into it as well.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Kudos: 5





	We're Gonna Need a Bigger Bed

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

Aasim shifted in his sleep, waking up for a moment when his hand brushed against the ice-cold metal of the bunk bed. Pulling his hand away, Aasim reach out blindly for his wife, eyes still closed. His tension immediately dissipated as he felt Ruby’s warmth. Sliding closer, he let out a contented sigh. Their youngest daughter Aniyah slept between them, her tiny breaths slow and steady. Aasim cracked open one eye, smiling down at his baby with paternal warmth. His free hand reached down to stroke some feathery wisps of hair away from her face.

It was a tight fit with the three of them in one bed, but they knew how to make do. They had done the same thing with their son Zachariah and their daughter Savannah after him. When Aniyah was old enough she’d be moved to the last open bunk in the room. Well, not open exactly – Aasim would have to clear off the books he kept there and work with Willy to assemble another bookshelf to store them elsewhere. The room was already a bit cramped with five people living within it, but Aasim was sure any day now Zach would be asking to move into his own room by himself and Savannah would want the same thing as her big brother and beg for a new room as well. For now, Aasim would simply enjoy having all his family together in the room where he’d once live alone.

The wind outside picked up a bit, rattling the mishmash of glass and plastic used to keep the elements out. It was summertime so thankfully the room wasn’t too cold. In fact the cool breeze brought a welcome change from the muggy days spent lying on top of sheets and begging for the sweet escape of sleep to come to you. Adjusting the covers, Aasim made sure they were snugly tucked round his wife before laying his head back on his pillow. His eyes drifted closed, his mind slowing as he was drawn in by the slow, peaceful breaths of his wife and child. It wouldn’t be long now till he was back asleep.

“Dad?”

Aasim opened an eye again, glancing over to see Savannah silhouetted by the moonlight. Her tiny pigtails were crooked, likely smushed out of place by her sleeping on them. Sitting up carefully so as not to wake the others, Aasim whispered softly. “Trouble sleeping?”

Savanah nodded, looking down in embarrassment. “The wind is scary…”

Did you try the trick we taught you? Making a list of all your favorite things till you get sleepy?”

“Yeah, but every time I start to calm down the wind picks up again and-” The sound of thunder cut Savannah off, causing her to scream out in fright and leap into the bed.

“Savannah! No! Watch out for-” Aasim rushes to scoop up Aniyah into his arms, keeping her safe from the errant footsteps of her older sister.

“Oops,” Savannah’s eyes were large as she realized what she had almost done. “Sorry. I forgot,”

“It’s ok, sweetie. Just lie down before-”

“What in tarnation?!” Ruby shot up from her sleep, her eyes harsh with anger till they softened upon seeing her daughter. “Aww, moon pie, did you have trouble sleeping?”

Savannah nodded, her lower lip trembling.

“Come here, baby,” Ruby opened her arms, drawing her daughter in for a hug. Their red hair intermingled as she rested her forehead against her daughter’s. “You want to sleep here for the night?”

“Yes please,” Savannah’s voice was small, much quieter than she was during the day.

Ruby looked towards her husband. It was already a tight fit with the both of them and Aniyah in the bed but maybe they could make it work. Shifting round, Aasim tucked the edge of the blanket round his back to protect him from the chill of the wall then slid back against it, giving Ruby the space needed to cuddle with Savannah while Aniyah still slept soundly between her parents. They were lucky they hadn’t woken her; who knew how long it would have taken in the rocking chair before she fell back asleep.

The four settled down to sleep once more. The storm had begun to pick up more, but they were all safe together in their room. The school had weathered far worse than a little rain. As the thunder rolled and flashes of lighting threw momentary patterns upon the weathered wood floor, Aasim tucked his head above his baby’s, closing his eyes once more. The sound of the rain was soothing to him even amidst the storm. His thoughts turned to his plans for tomorrow. Cleaning the rabbit hutch, checking if they needed to reshoe Molly, working with Willy on rebuilding the porch… the list continued though Aasim found it slipping away, his thoughts blending together as consciousness once more overtook him and-

“Dad. Psst, Dad. Are you awake?”

A low groan left Aasim’s lips before he could suppress it. “Yes,” _Barely._

“With the storm outside, I thought it would be best if I watched over everyone, y’know, to make sure you’re safe. And since everyone’s in the same bed, well…”

Aasim looked over at his son, amused by his efforts to ask to join the cuddle pile. “Would you like a place in the bed? For safety purposes of course,”

“Yes,” Zachariah nodded. It was too dark to see his expression, but from his tone Aasim knew he was taking his volunteer role as family guard very seriously. Spending so much time with A.J. must be rubbing off on him.

Aasim glanced down at the bed. There was absolutely no more room. Unless… Carefully picking up Aniyah once more, Aasim laid his daughter upon his chest to continue her sleeping in peace. It hadn’t bought them much room, but it would have to do. “OK. Crawl very carefully over to this spot,”

Zachariah followed his father’s directions, crawling slowly and carefully until he could safely slide into the space between his parents. It was certainly a tight fit, but the boy seemed to appreciate the snugness of it, the tension leaving his shoulders as he settled in place. “Thanks, Dad,”

“Of course,” Aasim wasn’t quite as comfortable but he wouldn’t mention that. As his son closed his eyes, nodding off quickly in the warmth of the family huddle, Aasim tried his best to get back to sleep himself. That was easier said than done. In all the shifting, the blanket had fallen down behind his back, exposing him to the icy chill of the wall. With Aniyah sleeping soundly on his chest, it was too much of a risk to move his arms to correct it. Zachariah’s elbow was digging into Aasim’s ribcage as well as there was absolutely nowhere to scoot to in order to alleviate the problem, not a solitary inch. Resigning himself to his fate, Aasim closed his eyes, hoping exhaustion would eventually take him. It was a long, long time before it finally happened but at last in the midst of the seemingly endless night he drifted off into a fretful sleep.

\---

Willy was in the midst of tinkering away within the workshop when Aasim dropped by. Setting aside the bridle he’d been attempting to fix, Willy looked up from his seat with a smile on his scraggly, bearded face. “Hey, Aasim! Whatcha doing here so early? We’re not due to discuss the balcony till this afternoon,”

Aasim stood before Willy, his eyes heavy with exhaustion and face haggard from a night of poor sleep. “I need you to build me a bigger bed,”


End file.
